Swapping Bodies
by WalesHumpsSheep
Summary: As the title suggests, the UK bros switch bodies with there brothers after something mysterious takes place the night before. Now they need to figure out what the hell is going on, and who did this to them before somebody gets hurt. Though the summary seems serious the actual story is very comical and humorous. Rated T for Iggy and Ireland's potty mouth.
1. A sour morning

The Welsh man shifted in his sleep one last time before finally waking up from his long slumber. He didn't bother opening his eyes yet, since he was in a lazy and relaxed mood. Though It wasn't until he noticed the lamb he usually snuggled with not by his side did he actually open his eyes. He looked around, a bit in shock at what he saw. He wasn't in his home, or in his country for that matter. He was in Scotland's house, in the man's bed to be exact. How...weird.

Did he get drunk by accident? ...No, that couldn't be the case. He was certain that he had no alcohol the day before even if his memories of yesterday were a bit blurred. He climbed out of bed and looked around again for a moment, did Scotland's house and bed shrink? Or did he hit a major growth spurt? He shook his head, deciding he was still a bit tired and seeing things. His first priority was to find his eldest brother and ask why he was in his room and what exactly happened the night before.

Wales strolled out of the bedroom and entered one of many corridors the Scotsman had. Why did his brother have so many rooms again? He sighed and opened the door to the left of the room he had just exited. What he saw was a shower though for some reason inside of it was a bottle of whiskey, an average toilet seat and a medium sized mirror. He would've walked out since there was no Scotsman to be found but instead he was frozen in complete shock at what the mirror reflected.

Forest green eyes, blood red hair, and a much more muscular and bigger figure now replaced the Welshman's usual turquoise eyes, golden locks and small petite frame. To put it short, he looked like a replica of his eldest brother. He touched his face in disbelief, walking towards the mirror cautiously. "B-Broth?" That only scared the Welsh man more. His soft voice was now replaced by a rougher sounding, deep one. Why did he look and sound like his brother?

He panicked and raced out of the bathroom, down the corridor, and opened a door that lead to a much more open space area which consisted of the Scot's living room and kitchen. "Alright calm down...calm down. Everything...will be fine" He reassured himself, though not doing a convincing job as he was still very distressed. He couldn't exactly call Scotland since he was him at the moment so what could the Welsh man do, Call himself? A light bulb suddenly turned on in his head at the idea, no matter how idiotic it sounded.

He looked around for the Scot's cell phone, finding it on the side of the man's coffee table before dialing his cellphone number, his heart racing more and more as the phone continuously rang.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is very short QwQ I promise the next one will be much longer~ Since it involves another UK brother that's not as calm as Wales~ I've wanted to write about this idea for ages but always forgot to actually do it until now xD**

**Anyways, I'd love to hear what you think of the story. Such as your thoughts on how Wales or even the rest of the UK bro's ended up like this and who you think will be who later on~ xD Whoever guesses right get's a prize. OHOHOH. Though I doubt many people will read my shiznits anyway QwQ But that's alright~**

**Favorite and review please~ another chapter is on the way very very soon. **


	2. An Irishman's rage

_Rinnnng. Rinnnng. Rinnnng._

The red-headed man groaned, throwing a pillow at the source of the noise as an attempt to make it silent, though it didn't stop the device in the slightest. He groaned louder as it continued. Would it ever freaking stop?

_Rinnnnnnnnng, Rinnnnng, Rinnnnnng._

Now this was just starting to piss him off on a whole new level. He was about to jolt up and pounce on the godforsaken thing until it finally stopped ringing. His temper went down just as fast as the ringing had stopped and he sighed in relief, finally being able to drift back to sleep and enjoy the peace and quiet.

_Rinnnnnnnnnnnng. Rinnnnnnnng. Rinng_

"THA' IS IT!" The Irishman screamed, jumping out of bed before answering the phone. "WHA' DO YA WANT?" He yelled, wondering why his voice sounded much quieter than usual even though he was yelling. He shrugged, deciding he must be losing his voice. "...Ireland?" The Welshman asked in disbelief, even more stressed and in a panic now that he knows Ireland is in possession of his body. "AYE. WHAT DO YE WANT SCOTLAND? IT BETTER BE GOOD!"

"Ummm..Well. Do ya remember anythin' tha' happened yesterday, by chance?" He asked after a long pause, not used to being called by his brother's name. Ireland thought for a minute, trying to recall what happened though not being able to remember whatsoever. "Nae...YE DRUGGED ME, DIDNAE YA?"

"Nae! Nae!" Wales ensured, though who knows, maybe the real Scotland did drug them or use magic to make them switch bodies. He wouldn't be surprised in the least if that were the truth.

"Wait...why are there fuckin' sheep in ma room? WAIT...THIS ISNAE MA ROOM? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON?" He shouted, the Welshman flinching from how loud his brother was being even though he was constantly loud. "Ya jus' now noticed?" Wales asked, smiling slightly at his brother's stupidity. He's been talking to him for atleast 5 minutes, how could he have not noticed until now?

"What do ya mean...? YE DRUGGED ME AND THREW ME INTAE WALES ROOM DIDNAE YA? I'LL GET YA BACK FER THIS TRUS' ME. NEXT TIME YER DRUNK I'LL PERSONALLY PUT YA IN ENGLAND'S BED. NAKED. WITH A SIGN THA' SAYS 'I DONNAE WANT TAE BE INDEPENDENT FROM ENGLAND EVER. I LOVE ENGLAND' OR SOME SHITE. " The older Irishman raged into the phone. Wales immediately moved the phone away from his face once he began ranting, so he didn't quite catch half the things the Irishman said unfortunately. "Whatever ye say Broth. Jus'..ummm.. take a look in the mirror."

"...If ye cut ma hair or some shite, I swea-" Ireland froze once he walked towards a mirror and saw his reflection, absolutely stunned for a good few minutes.

"Ummm, Broth? Ya the-"

"-AAH! I LOOK LIKE A SHEEP SHAGGER. I-I'M SHORT. AND...MA GOD I LOOK LIKE WALES. THIS...THIS IS ENGLAND'S FAULT. I KEN IT. I'LL KILL HIM. I'LL MERCILE-"

_Click._

Wales looked at the disconnected phone worriedly. Did his broth hang up or was he going on a frenzy? Gulping slightly, he decided to call again though no one answered. Well...that was a bad sign. He called again but still no answer. Yep...Ireland's lost it. He decided to call one more time, Since third time's a charm and Ireland is all about luck, so...

"WHAT. WHAT IS IT?" Ireland finally answered, a bit short of breath.

"What's goin' on..?" Wales asked hesitantly, wondering why his brother was so out of breath. Though he knew it couldn't be good.

"Oh nothin' much. I'm jus' relaxi-I LOOK LIKE FUCKIN' WALES! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THA'? HIS DRAGONS HEARD ME FREAK OUT AND I SWEAR THEY TRIED TAE EAT ME. WHERE IS WALES ANYWAY? DO YA KEN? AND WHERE'S ENGLAND. I'M GONNA KICK HIS ARSE SO HARD FER THIS.!

Again Wales moved his ear away from the fuming brother on the phone, not being able to tolerate his loud voice. "Well...I'm actually in the same position as ya. I'm nae Scotland. It's me, Wales. I'm stuck in his body jus' as yer stuck in mine...and I'd love tae get it back"

"Wales...? FIX ME RIGHT NOW. I KEN YA KEN MAGIC REAL FUCKIN' WELL. DO IT ALREADY SO I CAN KICK ENGLAND'S ARSE."

Wales sighed and shook his head though Ireland obviously couldn't see him. "I cannae. I need tae ken what exact spell he used...or I might jus' make things worse. And how do ya ken it was him anyway? Jus because ya hate him doesnae mean he did i-HE DID IT" Ireland interrupted, heading out of the Welshman's front door to find him and then his English bastard of a brother. "I ken he did it. He fucks up fuckin' everythin'. Yer at Scotland's house, Aye?"

"Aye..." He said quietly, not wanting to argue about who made them switch bodies.

"I'll be right over so donnae fuckin' move!" And with that said he hung up and rushed towards the Scotsman's house while Wales patiently waited and wondered if his other brother's were alright or not.

* * *

**QwQ This second chapter is indeed longer but I still wish I could've written more *Le sigh* Well that just means I'll have much more chapters I suppose.**

** And thank you all for favoriting, reviewing, and putting me on your author alert list and shiznits QwQ I was so surprised when I saw how popular this fanfic got in only one hour SDCKJNF I'm so grateful. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ The next one might not come as fast as this one did since I need sleep C''X Badly. **

**I gotta say though, Ireland has to be one of my favorite UK Bros. He's so beautifully violent and stupid/MURDERED. **

**Anyways, Review and favorite please~ **


	3. Where is England?

After a long, boring, and seemingly endless couple hours, Wales finally caught sight of a blonde with turquoise eyes. Just seeing his body made him even more anxious to get back into it before Ireland destroys it.

"GE' OFF." the Irishman screamed, kicking a persistent sheep that followed and kept trying to climb into his arms. "Baaaa~" The sheep spoke as it fell backwards, only to try and get into the Irishman's arms again, for the millionth time.

Quickly, Wales interfered before the merciless Irishman could kick his poor sheep again. He scooped the fluffy animal into his arms and smiled, though it faded once he noticed the sheep keeping his complete and utter attention on the Irishman. ...Oh, how he missed his body.

"Now tha' we're together, let's go kick some English arse." He grinned, turning around and walking back towards where he just came from. "...Ya ken. We could've jus' met at England's house instead of ya walkin' all the way tae Scottie's house and walkin' back. And ye could've taken ma car."

Ireland suddenly stopped in his tracks. Why didn't they meet at fucking England's house? That would've been alot easier! "Well I obviously donnae have yer car keys" He pointed out, he wasn't that damn stupid.

"Ma car keys are in ma house...do ya honestly think I sleep with ma car keys in my pockets?"

Ireland said nothing and just stared at him, his eye twitching from annoyance and how much he's despising this conversation. "WHAT'S DONE IS FUCKIN' DONE. WE'RE WALKIN' YA NEED THE EXERCISE ANYWAY!" He finally snapped, continuing to walk at a much faster pace now.

Wales smiled slightly and followed right behind him. Yep, Ireland wasn't the brightest person. Not at all. The Welshman was just grateful they didn't have to walk that far. It wasn't like they were walking from Scotland to America or anything, which isn't even possible unless you want to drown in the Atlantic ocean.

After more tiresome and never ending hours of walking, they finally reached England's abode. The Welshman noticed his younger brothers front door was wide open, how peculiar. England would never leave his door open and unlocked, for many reasons. Though mostly to stop an angry Scotsman or hungry American barging into his house and wreaking havoc though a locked door didn't do much to stop them anyhow. He followed Ireland and walked closer towards the house, once close enough the Irishman ran inside and yelled for England to come out so he could kick his ass.

"I donnae think England will come out if ye openly say yer gonna hurt him" Wales said quietly though Ireland couldn't hear him over his constant yelling. He cautiously walked inside, and saw a completely empty living room, how very odd. Usually England was up at this time of day, reading a book or watching television. Things of that sort. But he was nowhere to be found...

"I FOUND ÉM!" A loud Irishman hollered from the kitchen, making him race over, only to see a deserted kitchen. "Over here ya eejit" The Irishman said with a blank expression, walking into the Englishman's basement which was located right beside his kitchen. He noticed the many scattered beer bottles right next to the basement door. Yep...England was definitely in there. He entered the basement carefully, not enjoying the total darkness that awaited him at the end of the staircase.

Reluctantly he continued to walk down until he reached the end, looking around for any source of light whatsoever and where Ireland had run off too. "WAKE THE FUCK UP ENGLAND" He heard the Irishman shout, jolting a bit from the sudden outburst. How Ireland could see was beyond him.

Suddenly a small source of light emitted where Ireland and England were, rows of candles were lit in a mere 2 seconds. "I think I'm gettin' the hang of all yer magic, Broth." Ireland grinned, now being able to see the man he wanted to punch so bad. Before he could do so though, He shook him like a mad man. "WAKE. THE. FUCK. UP." He demanded, England moaning before his eyes fluttered open.

Ireland's grin twisted into a sadistic one before holding up a fist to clock him in the face. "WAIT. Shouldnae ya beat him after he fixes us? And I'm still nae sure it's his fault anyway..." Wales murmured, making Ireland stop in mid-punch and sigh. "HAVE IT YER WAY. Bu' once he fixes us, I'm kickin' his arse so hard he wonnae be able tae move fer weeks. ENGLAND. FIX US. NOW."

The Englishman stared at his siblings for a few minutes before holding his head in agony. "Ah! Ma fuckin' head! I ken I didnae go tae a pub..so why do I want tae throw up...so...badly" He covered his mouth and shut his eyes tightly, trying to make the nauseating feeling pass.

Wales stared, a bit in shock. That...isn't England. He must've swapped bodies with someone too! North Ireland wouldn't talk like that...so that must mean...

"FIX WALES AND I RIGHT NOW, ENGLAND. OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP YA IN TWO WITH MA OWN BARE HANDS!"

"Wait...Wales did ye jus' say tha'? Ya sound like Ireland...And i'm nae Englan-WHY AM I STANDIN' OVER THERE?" He pointed towards Wales who was unfortunately stuck in Scotland's body. "It's a long story but it seems we've switched bodies..." Wales said quietly, Ireland still glaring and grabbing England by the collar "How do I ken yer Scotland and nae jus' pretendin' so ye wonnae get yer arse kicked by me?"

England smirked widely once he felt the nauseous feeling fade away. "When ye were a wee lad, Ye would cry and throw a tantrum every time I beat ya at somethin', then mum would pat yer head and say it's alright bu' ye would keep cryin' like a pansy until i admitted ye were better than me. Which I never admitted by the way. I crossed ma fingers every time."

"I-I DIDNAE. YER A FREAKIN' LIAR." He shouted, his face turning a deep shade of red from embarrassment as he let go of England's shirt. "Yer a real bassa...yer Scotland alright. Now what are we gonna do? We gotta find England!"

Wales sighed and tried to think of where there youngest brother could be, before finally getting a clue and frowning, Knowing Ireland would probably freak. "Well...the only broth's tha' are left is North...and yer body Ireland...Which means either England is in yer or North's body."

Ireland froze in shock. HIM. THAT ENGLISH BASTARD. IN HIS BODY? "HE BETTER NOT BE OR I SWEAR I'LL KICK MA OWN ARSE!"

"Well...if he's not in yer body tha' means North is in it then" Wales said weakly, Scotland grinning and watching in amusement.

Ireland froze again, the possibilities and many different things they could do to his body completely traumatizing the poor Irishman. Scotland frowned and walked over to his Irish sibling. "Awww..I was hopin' he'd explode with rage. Ya ken I could always call France and ask if he's willing tae find yer body and personal-DONNAE...EVEN FINISH THA' SENTENCE" Ireland interrupted loudly, his face as red as Scottie's hair, burning with rage and the intent to hurt. "I'LL KILL ÉM...FIRST ENGLAND AND THEN NORTH. THEN I'LL REVIVE ÉM AND KILL ÉM AGAIN THANKS TAE WALES MAGIC. THEN I'LL DO IT AGAIN. AND AGAIN. AND AGAIN."

"C-Calm down" Wales said quietly, wanting to pat the Irishman on the shoulder though not knowing what would happen if he actually did. Scotland just continued to watch, amused before realizing he was in England's body and could do whatever he pleased.

"Hm...I wonder." He grinned, stretching his pants outwards so he could see England's glorious Big Ben. He frowned though, and quickly stopped looking. "I'm convinced...England is secretly a woman" He said with a straight face. A bit traumatized himself.

"-AND AGAIN. AND AGAIN. AND AGAIN. AND AGAIN. AND A-MMPH" Ireland continued until Wales finally covered the annoying man's mouth. "LET'S JUS' FIND NORTH AND IRELAND'S BODY..AND CALMLY TALK TAE THEM..AND GET FIXED" And with that said he removed his hand from the Irishman's mouth, glad he had finally shut his mouth.

"Aye, Fine let's go..."

"Aye..."

* * *

**Oh man, I'm really exhausted QwQ Plot bunnies attacked me and I didn't get to sleep because I wanted to finish chapter 3. Anyways I want to explain a few things so you all won't be like "DAFACKISTHISCRAP"**

**The part where I mention England's basement is right next to his kitchen, I know that sounds weird and all but honestly that's where alot of basement doors are. Where I was born, almost all basement's were located next to the kitchen~ So sorry if that sounded a bit weird~**

**Secondly, Scottie's wonderful accent. I wasn't sure if I should give him an accent since he's in England's body and all but I decided to go for it. In my interesting mind, I imagine them all sounding, and looking like the body they switched with but that's pretty much it. They didn't randomly learn how to talk in whatever country they're swapped with, accent~ So I just decided to keep there accent**

**And Thirdly, the part where Scotland is proving that he's Scotland to Ireland. In my headcanon and amazing mind, I always pictured Ireland as a cry baby who acted tough all the time when he was a kid. Though he really hasn't changed much since he was a child...besides the cry baby part.**

**Sorry for any typo's you see. Feel free to tell me if I made any, I'm very exhausted QwQ I'll write the next chapter later.**

**Please review and favorite, all that shiz~**


End file.
